Lucas Sunsong
Lucas Sunsong is a tribute made by Annamisasa. He has never been updated, and is considered "finished". He has been in around 2 finished games, one of them being the "One Last Games" by Jabberjay78 and HawkWD's first games, which he won. Information Name: Lucas Sunsong District: 9 Gender: Male Age: 13 Personality: Lucas is rather timid and cautios. His biggest trait is his insecurity. Lucas' always demand the best from himself but rarely demands anything from anyone else. Lucas is also quite kind. He hates to see people be sad and alone, however he rarely approach people cause he's just shy. Lucas isn't exactly... your strongest person. Some people call him a "crybaby" and lately, he has come to believe that about himself. He doesn't mean to cry but he's rather easily saddened and then it happens. He hates himself when he shows the weakness of crying, though it happpens quite often. He wants to become stronger and tries his best to become stronger, but with all that happened to his family, it's hard for him. Lucas is gentle. He would never force anyone to do anything they wouldn't want to. Killing other tributes in the arena will be hard for him, but he will do it if knows that it's their life or his own. Becuase of what happened to his mother, he could never betray anyone. He's quite niave sadly. Believes everyone deep within them has good intention and easily becomes too loyal for his own good. Some people believe that because he's a crybaby, he'll give up after the least bit of workship, but that's where they're wrong. Lucas can show quite a lot of determination to finish his own goals, if it's needed in the sitatution, but of course, no one has ever noticed that trait about him. Backstory: Lucas' lived with his mother, Anika, his father, Hunter and twin brother, Caleb. He lived in a small town on the edges of District 9. There wasn't really any tight rules cause the city was so small and far off so the goverment never really noticed it. Near the town, there was a forest where some of the residents has settled and it is in that forest where Lucas' story really begins. His mother, himself and his twin brother was walking home from visiting their grandfather who lived in the forest (Lucas' father was home) when something strange happened. A large wolf mutt, that had escaped from the research centers and settled in the forest appeared. They all knew that two children and a mother couldn't win a fight against it, so they fled but was quickly corned off my a forest river. Anika knew that if they all jumped in the water, the mutt would swim after them and kill all of them. But if one of them stayed on the shore and and the other two jumped into the water, the mutt would kill the one on the shore but leave the ones in the water alone. And so, Anika gave the ultimate sacrefise for her twins, as she pushed them into the river, leaving herself to die. Lucas can still remember hearing her screams as he and Caleb were taken away by the river. They were later found by the town villagers, who had sent out a team to find them. Here, Hunter was told that his wife had been killed by a mutt, and of course. The father was stunned by these news and first just stood there, silent. Then came the rage and he even beat up one of the villagers (which the twins just sat and watch happen, frigthened by their father). The next day, Lucas' and Caleb were walking to their mother's funeral, when Hunter began to walk to the forest. In his hands, was a knife from their kitchen. Lucas' asked him what he was doing and he said that he had to go and avenge his mother. At first, Lucas pleaed to be taken with him, but Caleb said he had to this by himself and left Lucas. At the funeral, Lucas told his father was his twin was about to do and his father quickly took off in an attemp to save his before he got killed by the mutt, knowing that a child -even a child with a knife- could never beat the mutt. Hunter returned after the evening but Caleb was nowhere to be found. In hands, he held a piece of red cloth from Anika's dress, that he had found the river corner. He also carried Caleb's left shoe, dirt covered, with deep holes in it. After this, Lucas' father became distant. When he weren't home just staring out in the empty, grieve over his wife, he was out in the forest looking for his son, desperately clinging to the hope that he could be alive somewhere. Because of that, Lucas had to raise himself, cause his father couldn't and he didn't want to go to orphanage. In the start, he was quite weak and cried a lot, but as time went by he became stronger and more independant. However he's stil quite insecure and shy. Height: 5'1 Appearance: Lucas' looks quite young and somewhat weak. He has somewhat long black hair that reaches his shoulders, which is chubby at the ends and skye blue eyes. He often smile and looks quite nice when he does so. Most people would deem him as weak just by looking at him and he wil probably be underestimated a lot by his fellow tributes because of his young looks. Although he may be nice, he still can kill if he has to, but people may not think so because of his weak apparaence. He has an avarage height for a 13-year-old and is quite thin but not skinny. He has a bit of muscels, but nothing that people would actually pay attention to. Weapon: Lucas' is talented with a blowgun. After his mother and brother died, he learned himself how to use one so that he could protect himself and others so that if he ended up in a simular situation, people wouldnt have to die. Also, because he is from District 9 he has been working in the fields with grain and has gotten quite used to wielding sickles and he also tries and pratice with them, knowing that in a close combat, his blowgun could never hope to protect him. Strengths: Because of his lightweight body and quick reflexes, Lucas' has always been quite agile, so he can move and react fast. He is also a good climber, because if he had to go into the woods where his mother ded, he would stay up in trees so he would be safer. Because of his low weight he is also quite good at moving silently and is therefor quite stealthy, but he would never steal anything from his hometown (although, he wouldn't feel too bad stealing in the arena). Weaknesses: Lucas' is quite weak, 'and not one of those strong' and muscular guys, mostly because he is so young and also because he isn't very tall. His stamina is also quite low, so he is easily beaten when it comes to long distance running and such. He is also no good in hand-to-hand combat. He also tends to not stand up for himself which can make him lose honor from some of the other tributes. For example, if a stronger tribute pushed him down to the floor, he wouldn't fight back, which would make him seem like an easier victim. Bloodbath Strategy: Lucas knows he's not exactly the strongest tribute in the pack, however he's also aware of his quick reflexes. When the gong sounds, Lucas will jump off his plate and quickly grap the nearest stuff, hopefully a sickle or some water. He'll be leaving the cornucopia field before the careers reaches the cornucopia, not wanting to spend more time at the field than absolute nesecesary. Token: He has the piece of her mother's dress wrapped around his wrist, kinda like a bracelet. It reminds him that she is always with him, eventhough she is dead. Alliance: Lucas will go for a smaller alliance, with around two to four people in it, counting himself. He's probably too shy to ask for an alliance himself, though, so someone would have to ask him if he wanted to get in. He would never join the careers (although it's highly unlikely that the careers would want him, anyways). Lucas prefers his allies to be around his age. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 9 Category:13 year olds Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Victors